


Encased In a Solid

by Skeletor



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Drama, Intense Combat, Intense Love making, M/M, Making Love, Oprah, Rescue Mission, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Drake & Josh work. Original content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encased In a Solid

2:44 AM, Tuesday, October 79th.  
A blood curdling scream suddenly awoke Josh from his deep slumber. He knew at once who it belonged to, but not the reason why it came from who he knew it came from. He sat upright in his not loft- bed in his room that he shared with his step-brother, ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂. He peered around the room with minuscule beady eyes, not being able to see his brother,▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂, in his loft-bed. Josh got out of his not loft-bed, carefully clutching his fabergé egg filled with OPRAHS kidney stones that he removed from her himself, as a favour.  
He knew not where ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ had gone, fearing the worst, he opened the door leading to the hallway, and walked into the stunning bright light.  
He was greeted by several masked bandits, at least 278, each one with a differently colored balaclava, including orange and razzmataz.  
"who has my step-brother, ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂, you turgid fucks", Josh shouted as his tongue wiggled outside of his mouth uncontrollably.  
"PIP PIP DA DOODLY DOO" said a lime green balaclava'd man who Josh noticed, had a striking aura.  
Josh knew this day had been coming for some time now. Ever since he had hit OPrah with his car on that faithful day. He knew he needed his beloved brother, ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂, back soon. Before it was too late.  
Josh knew what he had to do. He quickly grabbed one of several nearby solid ivory candelabras, and began to swing violently, calling for his sweet supple bro.  
"▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂!▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂!" He shouted while swinging at the colorfly masked bandits, the action filling him with ectacy.  
Then, he heard it, coming their ancient wine cellar;▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ calling for his brother, Josh.  
"JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJjjjj" He screamed from the cellar.  
"I'm COIMNG BROTHA ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squelched Josh while still swinging the candelabra and fully decapitating several of the bandits at once. A mask came off of a single colorful bandit, revealing a shocking truth.  
Under the mask was none other than Oprah herself. They were all Oprah. And he had to kill every single one of them if he wanted to save his beloved succulent moist brother,▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂.  
He grabed an antique 12th century netty pot from a shelf and began to smash it against the Oprah balaclava'd clones, braining them hard and killing them.  
"Oh man, am I grounded", Said Josh to no one in particular, canned laughter echoing through the hall, deafening the remaining Oprahs. They writhed on the ground, sobbing and bleeding from their ears, begging for the end. Josh left them there. He was going to get ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂.  
He sped down the stairs to the wine cellar, only to find his sweet brother ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ encased in a thick solid orb of amber. He knew he could not carelessly shatter the amber with say a hammer or several guns, for he could shatter ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂ and his juicy flesh as well. He decided on a plan; He started to become fully nude. He wasn't taking off his clothes, they were just slowly oozing off his body and onto the turgid floor. he then started to act out his plan.  
He began to make love to the orb of amber encasing ▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂, his hot love making melting the casing, turning it practically to jelly. He knew his brother could feel him and his exacy pouring through the amber. Finally, at the climax, all of the amber melted away, leaving him with his limp and damp brother,▂▃▄▅▆▇█▓▒░DRake░▒▓█▇▆▅▄▃▂. Josh had tears in his microscopic eyes.  
"HUG ME BROTHA"


End file.
